Don't Ya
by Sparky2295
Summary: This is the story of how Santana and Dani started dating. While Santana, Kurt and Rachel have to do community service hours in Pennsylvania at a local farm for the week, Santana is devastated; until she notices band member Dani joins them for volunteer hours. Will Santana and Dani get together? Please R&R! Rated T for sexual themes!


**A/N: I do not own Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own **_**Don't Ya**_** by Brett Eldredge.**

**Don't Ya**

Santana sat on a bench on a local farm of the state of Pennsylvania. Santana groaned at she looked around the place. "Ugh! Rachel why did and Lady Hummel drag me here?" "Because it's good for us to see a place that's not overwhelmed with huge buildings! Plus we all need community service hours, Santana. So stop complaining and help us groom these horses." Rachel replied. "Yeah c'mon Santana! Get off your caboose and come help." Kurt added. Santana glared at Kurt, who then knew his place. "Fine. How many hours do we need again?" Santana asked. "We are working this entire week because we all waited until the last minute to do this, and the spring semester ends next week." Rachel informed her. "This is going to be the longest week of my life." Santana groaned. "Well howdy there, guys!" A voice called to them. The group looked up and saw their fellow band member Dani in all cowgirl attire. Santana's mouth dropped and she started to drool. "Hey Dani! What are you doing here?" Rachel beamed. "Just doing volunteering! I love working with horses!" Dani smiled. "Yeah I do too!" Santana said rather loudly. Rachel looked at Santana with a confused look. "But Santana you said you hated—" "Hahaha! She's just joking!" Santana said glaring at Rachel. "I would never say that about these lovely creatures… " Santana lightly flirted. "That's cool, San! You wanna help me in the other barn then?" Dani asked. "Sure!" Santana blushed as she followed Dani. "Looks like Santana is off again trying to seduce Dani…" Kurt mumbled. "I think it's cute that Santana is actually trying!" Rachel lightly smiled.

**Girl you cut those jeans just right  
>I know you didn't buy 'em like that<br>So baby don't even try that  
>You dance, Oh you move<br>Like there ain't nobody watchin'  
>But girl you know I'm watchin'<br>**

Dani had given Santana a couple of jobs to do as she did her own work. Santana did her work, but also watched Dani in the process. To Santana, Dani looked incredibly sexy in her plaid shirt and tight jeans. If Santana had a chance, she would rip those right off of Dani's body, but she knew Dani probably wasn't that interested in her. Dani would do things that really caught Santana's attention; such as, bend over just enough so Santana could give a good view of her ass and her cleavage. By the end of their shifts were done, Santana knew she had to confront her friend. "Dani, can I talk to you for a second?" Santana asked her. "Sure! What's up?" Dani replied. "Well, I know what you were doing to me back there, and I have to say: it was very flattering!" Santana grinned. "What are you talking about?" Dani asked, confused. "You know exactly what I mean! Those little attention getters!" Santana replied, shocked. Dani shook her head in confusion once again. "Ugh! The showings of your ass and boobs? Come on, Dani! I know you're flirting with me, and honestly that okay because—" "Whoa, whoa! I'm not flirting with you! And I'm definitely not showing off my ass or boobs to you; especially not a place like this!" Dani interrupted. "…. So you're saying that you would show me, just not here?" Santana teased. "What? No! Ugh! That's not what I meant and you know it, Santana!" Dani argued. "Uh huh, sure!" Santana grinned, walking away knowing what was going on.

**Don't lie, you've got it all figured out  
>That smile has got me spinnin' around<br>Don't even try actin' like it ain't no thing  
>Cause I can see you move a little closer, closer<br>Girl I gotta get to get to know ya, know ya  
>Everything about ya makes me want ya, want ya<br>Know what you're doin baby don't ya, don't ya  
><strong>

The next day, Dani and Santana were working together once again, but in total silence. Dani had walked over to where Santana was working, and "accidentally" brushed Santana's hand with her own. Dani immediately walked away afterwards, making Santana more confused. After a few hours of this awkwardness, Rachel finally broke the silence. "Santana?" Rachel asked as she popped her head into the barn. "What? Ugh… What is it Man hands?" Santana growled. "I just wanted to say that Kurt and I are taking our break and getting lunch… If you two wanted to come along, but it appears that that is some awkwardness between the two of you, so I'll just leave…" Rachel quickly ran out. Santana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked over at Dani who was still doing her work and Santana rolled her eyes to herself once again. As Santana walked over to Dani, she knew exactly what she was going to say to her. "What's up, Dani? You give me all of these obvious signs, but to you they're not signs, so I'm confused! I really like you, Dani and if you haven't noticed, I was being polite and waiting to see if you liked me back! But apparently I'm wrong about that. So I'm sorry I just blurted all of this out to you, but I needed to get it off my chest because this little game you're playing with me is ridiculous." Santana told her. Dani stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "Alright, fine! It's ridiculously cute!" Santana added after a while. "But just know, I'll get you to be mine, one way or another…" Santana whispered into Dani's ear as she walked away.

**You've been lookin' over here all night  
>And When I look, you look away<br>Oh I love the little games you play  
>Yea I bet you didn't mean to brush my hand when you walked by me<br>Like you didn't mean to drive me crazy**

The Wednesday of that week, Dani need she had to do something huge to grab Santana's attention, but what she didn't know. She knew she really liked Santana, she is just nervous when it comes down to explaining her feelings. As she watched Santana help Kurt and Rachel with the other horses, an amazing idea popped into Dani's head. She walked over to the group and smiled. "Hey guys! Mind if I steal Santana from you? I need help in the other barn. Thanks!" Dani beamed as she grabbed Santana by the arm and dragged her to the barn. Once there, Santana gave her a confused look. "Why did you take me here, Dani? There are no horses or any other animals here that need-" Santana was interrupted by a pair of lips on hers; which were Dani's. Santana was shocked by this kiss, but had a feeling something was bound to happen eventually. Santana smiled to herself, and deepened the kiss. Dani slowly walked Santana to the doorframe of the barn, and pushed her against it without breaking their lips apart. Santana slowly wrapped her arms around Dani's neck, as Dani placed her hands on Santana's hips. Rachel looked up from brushing her favorite horse, and saw the two. "Hey Kurt! Looks like Dani finally tamed Santana!" Rachel laughed. "Um Rachel I really don't think it's gonna stay so "tame"! We know Santana too well remember? Who knows what move she'll pull!" Kurt reminded. Rachel shook her with a smile and looked over at the new couple that was smiling at each other with a slight blush. "No, I actually believe in Santana… Maybe this time will be different for them…" Rachel smiled.****

**Don't lie, you've got it all figured out  
>That smile, has got me spinnin' around<br>Don't even try actin' like it ain't no thing  
>Cause I can see you move a little closer, closer<br>Girl I gotta get to get to know ya, know ya  
>Everything about ya makes me want ya, want ya<br>Know what you're doin baby don't ya, don't ya**

The next came and flew by pretty fast, which put a frown on Santana's face. "What's wrong, San?" Dani asked. "The week is flying by so fast now that we're kind of together! I don't want it to end! What happens when we go back to New York?" Santana asked. "Well, all of us are going back to working at the restaurant and playing in the band… But us… I mean, why can't we do all of that and more as a couple?" Dani asked with a smile. "Y—You really want to date me?" Santana asked, shocked. "Of course I do! Why do you think I kissed you like that yesterday? And ya know, again right now…" Dani grinned as she kissed Santana. Santana kissed her back, loving the feeling of her lips on hers. "Dani… If you keep—kissing me like this—I will rip all of your clothes off…." Santana mumbled against Dani's lips. Dani broke the kiss and stared into Santana's brown eyes. "I'm not stopping you…" Dani whispered to Santana. "Dani! We just kissed like twice! We can't just all of a sudden sleep together!" Santana told her. "Why not? Santana, I really like you and right now you look so damn sexy with that flannel shirt and the way your jeans hug your hips is driving me crazy!" Dani flirted. "And as much as I want to strip you down right now, I want to have a successful relationship with you. So I'm gonna walk away for now, but maybe later on, back in New York I'll take you up on this offer…" Santana said, as she kissed her lover's forehead and going back outside of the barn. Dani turned around and watched Santana outside once again and sighed happily.****

**Wanna get outta here and let me show ya  
>How good it would feel to hold ya<br>Put your pretty little head on my shoulder  
>Oh yea<br>**

Finally, the week was coming to an end; meaning it was Friday. Santana was cleaning up the barn floor, trying to think of a romantic way to ask Dani out. "I could take her to dinner, or I could actually make something… I mean I don't expect to get laid, but I mean if I do, I do!" Santana smirked to herself. Rachel came in with Dani and watched Santana for a minute. "So Dani, what are you gonna do about Santana?" Rachel asked. "Well, I'm waiting for her to make the move…" Dani smiled. Rachel smiled back in approval and ran out of the barn when she glanced and saw Kurt struggling with a horse. Dani walked over to Santana and lightly rubbed her back. "Hey you… Whatcha up to?" Santana asked. "Nothing, just watching you… You are so beautiful, Santana…" Dani smiled. Santana blushed and looked up at her lover. "You are too…" "So, do you have any plans tonight? If not, we should totally do something tonight." Dani beamed. "Of course! I'll prepare a picnic dinner and we'll meet here! I promise it will be totally romantic…" Santana told her. "Of course it will be! You seem like the hopeless romantic type!" Dani winked. Santana sighed happily as she watched Dani walk away. "For you, I am…" Santana blushed.

**Don't lie, you've got it all figured out  
>That smile got me spinnin' around<br>Don't even try actin' like it ain't no thing**

As Santana set up the most romantic date she's ever done, she thought about the possibilities of what could happen tonight. _I hope she agrees to date me, because without her, I don't know what will be of me…_ Santana thought to herself. Santana had made some homemade burritos, with chips and salsa, and she was quite proud of herself. Once everything was set up, Santana looked up and saw Dani standing in the doorway with the most gorgeous dress on. "Whoa… Dani you look incredible!" Santana complimented. "Thanks! Rachel helped me out a bit! I hope it's not too—" "No, no! It's perfect, just like you…" Santana blushed. Dani walked into the barn and sat down the blanket Santana had set out. Once both were eating, neither could keep their eyes off of each other. Dani had some avocado on her lip that Santana noticed, and Santana leaned forward and carefully licked the avocado off of Dani's face. Dani blushed at Santana's action, and smiled. Santana smirked when Dani did nothing about her bold action. "Dani, you totally know what's going on, don't you?" Santana grinned. "What do you mean?" Dani asked. "You know my ultimate plan for tonight…" Santana explained. "Maybe, maybe I don't…" Dani smirked.

**No don't lie, you've got it all figured out  
>Girl that smile has got me spinnin' around<br>Don't even try actin' like it ain't no thing  
><strong>

"Dani, just tell me what you think is going on tonight!" Santana teased. "Fine! I think you're going to ask me a certain question and try to score with me tonight!" Dani blurted out. Santana stayed quiet for a while and then grinned at Dani. "I can't believe how right you are…" Santana said as she lightly kissed Dani. "Santana… Are you going straight for the sex or are you going to ask me!" Dani murmured against Santana's lips. "Oh right!" Santana rolled her eyes. Santana looked Dani in the eyes and blushed at her. "Dani, the time I've spent with you this week has been the greatest week I've had in my entire life; I don't want that to end, so will you do me the honor, of being my girlfriend?" Santana asked. Dani blushed in response to Santana's, and smiled. "I wouldn't want anything more than that." Dani replied. Santana leaned in quickly and kissed her now—girlfriend. Dani kissed her back just as passionately, hoping Santana would make yet another huge move in their relationship. As the girls got comfortable for the night, Rachel and Kurt watched them from the crack in the barn door. "See? I told you Santana would be responsible in this relationship, Kurt!" Rachel nagged. "You call this responsible? Santana basically asked Dani out JUST so she can sleep with her!" Kurt mumbled. "Oh Kurt! You're just jealous of Santana because you're not the only favorite gay anymore!" Rachel smirked. "What? Ugh, I am not Rachel!" Kurt said shockingly, running after Rachel.

**Cause I can see you move a little closer, closer  
>Girl I gotta get to get to know ya, know ya<br>Everything about ya makes me want ya, want ya  
>Know what you're doin baby don't ya, don't ya<strong>

Once everyone was back in New York, Santana and Dani finally announced their new partnership to the whole gang. As time went on, the two stayed together, and their love got even stronger.

**Well? What did you think guys? Did you like it or not? Please R&R or PM me about how I did! Thanks!**


End file.
